Fluppy Dogs
Fluppy Dogs is a one-hour animated special which aired on November 27, 1986 on ABC. It featured five pastel-colored talking Fluppies that came through a magical doorway. Plot The basic premise for the series, akin to the live-action sci-fi show called Sliders, was the story of a band of adventurous, cuddly, dog-like creatures who utilized a fluppy crystal key to open inter-dimensional doorways. They became lost between worlds while trying to find their way home and end up on Earth. Mistaken for regular dogs, they are captured and placed in the pound. As their only means of escape, Stanley, the leader manages to get a human woman to pick him as a pet for her son, Jamie with plans of returning to the pound to free the others. Jamie is disappointed at this new dog of seemingly unimpressive breed, but takes him for a walk. Taking the opportunity, Stanley escapes his leash and makes a break for it, but Jamie pursues him so as to not anger his mother for losing the new pet so soon. Unfortunately, the chase leads to a construction site and Jamie finds himself in danger, forcing Stanley to reveal his intelligence and humanoid nature to save him. Unfortunately, Wagstaff, a rich collector of exotic animals recognizes the animals and vows to capture them. Now, with the secret out, Stanley explains the situation and Jamie offers to help. Unfortunately, the boy only has enough money to purchase one of Stanley's compatriots, Tippi and his mother won't let him keep her. Fortunately, Jaimie's neighbor and nemesis, Claire, eagerly agrees to take her in. That night, as Jamie and Stanley sleep, the boy reflexively scratches the Fluppy's head which causes their bed to fly. Once they awaken and learn how to control the flying effect, Stanley resolves to break his compatriots out that night and pick up Tippi to do so, inadvertently revealing their nature to Claire in the process. At the pound, Stanley and Tippi manage to free their company and barely avoid Wagstaff who had the pound opened to seize them. The next day, the Fluppies depart to find another dimensional portal, but are forced to ask Jaimie to cut school to help them access it. This portal turns out to be to a water world and the company are flooded out and have to return to Jamie's home to dry out. Hiding in the basement, the Fluppies discover another portal in that very room, but opening it releases a large rambunctious creature into the home and it runs about throwing Jamie's home into a shambles before they can bring it under control. Although the gang manage to put the house in order before Jamie's mother returns, she's upset at Jamie playing hooky and asks questions Jamie struggles to answer without betraying his friends. Hoping to avoid ruining Jamie's life any more, the Fluppies continue their search on their own while the two youngest keep the alien creature hidden in the basement. Unfortunately, Wagstaff captures one of them, forcing Stanley and Tippi to ask for Claire's help. Jamie seems them depart in Clair's car and he and the youngest Fluppies ride on the creature in pursuit. Unfortunately, Wagstaff was expecting this and captures all the Fluppies in his home while threatening to call the police on the children for breaking and entering. With a desperate plan, the Fluppies convince Wagstaff to let the children bid them goodbye and signals them to scratch on all their heads. The combined strength of this magic tears the entire section of Wagstaff's house into the air. As the occupants struggle to keep their footing with the violent jostling, the Fluppies sense another portal at the front of a public building and they crash land the building in front of it. As they struggle to open this portal, which happens to enter into the Fluppies' home dimension, Wagstaff and his butler find themselves knocked inside by the other creature while Stanley's company bolts to safety. Before, Wagstaff and his butler can exit, the door closes permanently, leaving Jaimie and Clair alone in their own reality. Months later, Jamie and Claire have grown to be close friends with this extraordinary adventure, but they miss the Fluppies dearly. However, Stanley and his companions return to Jaimie's dimension and reveal that not only have they reopened the portal, but now hundreds of other Fluppies are using it as well to cross over, inspired by the travelers' example to explore the human world themselves. Cast * Carl Steven (credited as Carl Stevens) as Jamie Bingham * Jessica Pennington as Claire the Neighbor * Marshall Efron as Stanley the Blue * Lorenzo Music as Ozzie the Green * Susan Blu as Tippi the Pink and Bink the Yellow * Hal Smith as Dink the Red and Mr. Hamish * Cloyce Morrow as Mrs. Bingham (Jamie's Mom) * Michael Rye as J. J. Wagstaff Trivia * When Tippi tells the other fluppies to hide their equipment, her binoculars around her neck were already gone. Story Bible According to a Story Bible by Haskell Barkin, the show would have these details in the story: * The Fluppies would become invisible whenever they sneeze. * Bink, Dink, and Ozzie would secretly occupy Jamie's treehouse (Since Jamie and Claire could only have one pet). They enter through Stanley's doghouse, at the base of the tree, they go up an internal stairway to go up the treehouse, since the Fluppies can't climb trees. the treehouse's outside looks like a slapdash construction of scrap lumber, but inside is a jungle of extension cords, mechanical and electronic parts, weird gadgets, half-built inventions, tools, and blueprints. * Arthur Bingham, an Image-conscious insurance salesman and Jamie's Father, despite being on the Bible, wasn't seen on the TV Special but the Mom, called Marge is. * Claire's Parents, Ernie (A Hot Tub Salesman) and Wanda Webster (Who wanted to be Her Daughter's best friend) doesn't appear in the TV Series. * Stanley, the Blue Fluppy would be the emotional focus of the group due to his optimism and enthusiasm. but not the most intelligent of the five Fluppies. But Stanley is kind of a con man when circumstances call for it. * Ozzie, the Green Fluppy would be the small voice of reason, but He's the self-effacing somewhat dim, but not stupid of the group.however, unlike the other four Fluppies, Ozzie's nose can sniff out a dimensional door, like the determined explorer He is. * Tippi, the Violet Fluppy would be the assertive,and most level-headed unofficial leader of the Fluppies gang, and like Stanley, Tippi takes Ozzie at face value and not pay much attention to His ideas. * Bink the Yellow Fluppy and Dink the Red Fluppy, the hyperactive young twins are born tinkerers. They'd be considered geniuses if They weren't such giggling nerds. although Fluppy science and technology are at the 18th century level, the Twins sense the uses and potential of Our world's mechanical and electronic artifacts, making inventions of rube goldberg proportions. but like most twins, They bicker a lot, which is Their basic way of communicating with each other. * The thousands of other Fluppies enter our world each one with the potential for magic and each one trying to pass off as normal dogs to escape the harassment of human science and the press. And at day, they're act like household pets, but at night, they explore our world with Their owners none the wiser. and one of them, a semi-regular character, a little girl Fluppy named Fanci, the Pink Fluppy living with a human little girl who is younger than Jamie. * J. J. Wagstaff wasn't mentioned in the Bible, but other villains and threats to the exposure of the Fluppies existance are Susan Saccharine, the world's worst newscaster-reporter, along her cameraman, Lenscap is incompetent, and would still load his camera. another is Professor Woolsey, chairman of an organization dedicated with capturing rare and unusual animals. Another is a clumsy kid named Wayne who is in Jamie's class, who wanted to be Jamie's friend. And when he sees any Fluppy, Wayne would be persuaded that he didn't see what he saw or bribed to keep quiet. * In the series which never happened, There would be three general types of stories, The Fluppies complicating the lives of Jamie and/or Claire. The main Fluppies helping out other Fluppies who have come into our world. and featuring the dimensional doorways, which that our heroes would go through or something comes out into our world. Foreign Names German - Sprechende Hunde "Talking Dog" Category:Fluppy Dogs